1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pallet locator for a sewing system, and more particularly, it relates to a workpiece pallet locator which is non-intrusive such that interference will not occur between a workpiece and the pallet locator as the workpiece is moved into position in a sewing station.
2. Description of Related Art
In the sewing industry, it is often necessary to position a workpiece on a workpiece pallet and then move the workpiece and pallet into position within a sewing station. During this operation, the workpiece is manually clamped onto the workpiece pallet and a shuttle mechanism may be provided for moving the pallet containing the workpiece along a table and into association with a drive mechanism which engages the pallet. The drive mechanism is then energized by a controller to cause the drive to move the pallet underneath a sewing head in a predetermined pattern to provide a desired stitch on the workpiece.
Currently available shuttle mechanisms for moving the pallet into association with the drive mechanism typically engage the workpiece pallet at a location near the top of the pallet and the shuttle mechanism extends over the table area upon which the pallet is intended to be moved. However, when large workpieces having edges extending beyond the perimeter of the pallet are to be sewn, such shuttle mechanisms have proven to be inconvenient in that the connection point between the shuttle mechanism and the pallet often interferes with the edges of the workpiece extending beyond the pallet. In addition, provision of the shuttle mechanism above the worktable area reduces the available access area to the pallet during the operation of positioning the workpiece thereon.
A further problem associated with systems for locating a workpiece in a sewing area is the necessity for an operator to hold an unclamped portion of the workpiece on the pallet as the pallet is moved into association with the sewing station in order to ensure that the pieces to be sewn do not shift relative to each other prior to reaching the station.
Accordingly, there is a need for a non-intrusive workpiece pallet locator system which permits a workpiece to be easily positioned on the pallet and wherein the mechanism for locating the pallet into a sewing station does not interfere with portions of the workpiece extending beyond the edges of the pallet. In addition, there is a need for a workpiece locator system in which the workpiece may be conveniently positioned within a sewing station while the workpiece is positively held in position on the pallet without the need for an operator maintaining contact with the workpiece.